1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for operation noise cancellation of an optical image stabilizer (OIS).
2. Description of the Related Art
As an actuator for operating an OIS in an OIS camera module for mobile devices, such as a smart phone to make a size thereof small or a voice coil motor (VCM), has been used. The VCM used as the actuator in the OIS generates noises due to a user's hand-shake operation. The VCM serves to move a lens or an image sensor for image stabilization against the user's hand-shake. In this case, the noises that the user may hear are generated.
When the smart phone photographs a moving picture, the noises from the VCM are stored through a microphone (including mike or mic) of the smart phone, along with moving picture data, which are photographed by the camera module and when the moving picture photographed by the user is played, the user hears the noises from the VCM, interfering with the moving picture recording.
Because the noises from the VCM may be slightly different depending on an assembling deviation of the VCM, different noise canceling sounds need to be made for each smart phone. Further, the motor is worn depending on the use time of the VCM, and therefore the noises from the VCM may be changed.
The conventional art, as described, for example, in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0032390 of Lee, describes a digital photographing apparatus and a method for photographing a moving picture using the same capable of an operation of noise cancellation of the digital photographing apparatus in photographing a moving picture including a voice. However, Lee is unable to cancel sound generated by moving parts of the digital photographing apparatus, an operation type of a motor, a rotating direction of a barrel, as non-limiting examples, which are stored in a storage unit in advance, and therefore a large-capacity storage space may be required, because of the wear of the motor based on the use time of the VCM is not considered and it is difficult to actively cope with a change in noises of the VCM based on the use time of the VCM and a change in noise depending on the surrounding environment is not made, and therefore the noises of the VCM may not be effectively removed.